Story High
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Jessie is starting a new high school. In a new town. In New York. But being a Texan and being harassed by the same kid everyday is rough, especially for a kid with a pretty bad past. (It's kinda a crappy summary, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Toy Story High

**A/N: Yes, I know the third fic I've started. I have an erg to wright one, and I'm getting obsessed with Toy Story again. Child hood, am I right? I don't own anything, credits to Disney and Pixar. Anyway, everyone's human, and it's a Woody X Jessie story. Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

"Wake up, Jessie! Don't wanna be late for your first day, do ya?" I heard Pete call.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned back.

Normally, I'd be ready by now. But we spent all last night un-packin' stuff from boxes. Also, high school in New York, in October, no thanks. It ain't gonna be Lufkin. I'm almost positive the name is 'Story High'... it sounds weird. I won't know no body, neither.

"C'mon, kiddo. Any more time, you'll slept through the day!"

I know he doesn't mean literally. Non the less I drag myself outta bed and put on a yellow shirt and blue jeans, trudging outta bed I grab my red cowboy hat and my backpack, I waved by to my uncle and leave the apartment, going down the elevator, out of the building', and walk to my school. Luckily it's only about half a block from my place so I don't need to take the bus. And if you're wonderin' why I live with my uncle, it's a long story. Taking a look at the buildin' I can already tell it's gonna be a tight fit. I sighed and walked into the school, as I thought, it was crowded. I quickly tried to find my locker; hard to do when you have about 500 kids every where around you. I could feel some kids look at me, what? They never seen a Texan before? Next I either tripped over my own feet, or, the more likely thing, the kid behind me shoved me down because I was face to face with the floor.

"Ugh!" I turned onto my back, seeing a boy in a skull T-shirt with short black hair, laughing.

"Lose something?" He asked, holding my hat.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, jumping up to get it, but he was just tall enough to keep it outta my reach. "C'mon jerk!"

"Oooo! A Texan! What are you gonna do? Lasso me?"

I growled, then sighed. I wasn't tall enough to get my hat, and I didn't need to start a rep of bein' a bully. He laughed and pushed me down again. I saw two more pairs of hands grab my hat, I thought it was one of his ideotic friends, but the surprise on his face said other wise.

"What the-let go nerds!"

"Why don't you?" One of the other boys said.

This one had a blue shirt and blue jeans, and his friend, or brother, had a plaid shirt and jeans. It was a good 2 minutes before the kid with the skull shirt let go and left. The boy in blue helped me up, while the other handed me my hat.

"Thanks..." I said, placing it on my head.

"No problem, that kid's name is Sid Phillips. I'm Andy Davis, this is my brother, Woody." Andy said.

"Hi." Woody said.

"Howdy." I said, I didn't have to, old habits.

"Are you actually from Texas? Cause there's, like, 50 kids that pretend to be... 50 high school kids!"

"I am. And I don't know if I should insulted or not so I'm just not gonna. But I godda get to English, so..."

"Oh, Woody has English, maybe he could show you." Andy suggested, which made Woody blush.

What the heck was that about?

"Sure, why not. Oh, I'm Jessie." I said, shaking his hand.

***Begging of English***

"Class we have a new student."

Please don't ask me to come up. Please don't ask me to come up. Pleas-

"Why don't you come up and indroduse yourself?"

I actually wanted to run outta the class room. If there's one thing I hate, it's talking in front'a bunch'a people. I trudged from my seat in the back up to the front, holding the hat in my hands. They won't let me wear it in class, but by technicality, I can still have it. It's kinda like my comfort blanket.

"My name's Jessie..." I said, staring at the floor. "I'm from Lufkin, Texas."

"Texas! Is it true you guys get a lot of oil from the ground?!" One kid yelled.

"Um... Y-yeah. But only in serton parts." I said, then going back to take my seat.

***Just after school***

The sound of the bell woke me from my day dream. Somethin' I always do in my classes. I don't know why, I guess it just happens. At least I can go home. Grabbing my bag I started for the flight of stairs leading down, when I felt someone shove me, which sent me down the first few. Luckily it wasn't a whole lot, but i still face panned the wall. Lookin' back, take a guess at who I saw. Give up? Sid. I'm gonna kill 'im.

"What wrong, Texas? Can't stand on your own two feet?!"

"What is your problem?!" I yelled.

"Back off, Sid." I heard Woody say.

"Oooo! You defending you girlfriend?"

"C'mon, Sid. I think you're mommy's waiting." I heard Buzz, a kid I met at lunch, say as Woody helped me up.

"You okay?" Woody asked.

"Ugh. Yeah, I've been through a lot worse." I said, rubbing my head.

"Are you sure? You took quite a summer-salt."

"Not as bad as a horse kickin' ya in the ribs and face."

"True."

We both laughed for a minute, then I thanked him and kept walking. Somethin' 'bout him made me laugh, I don't know what, though. I guess I'm gonna need to explain to Pete why I have multiple bruises. We moved here for a fresh start, 'corse I can't get that, at least I didn't get pushed for bein' ginger.

I started walkin' down the street, overall, it was good day. Okay, not really. After English I had gym, which I was pretty good at, but I didn't want to change, so I couldn't do that. Then lunch, where I met up with Woody and Andy and some of thier friends. My last classes just sucked. After reachin' the apartment I took out the key Pete gave me and opened the door. The place was empty, I guessed he was still workin'. I went into my room and crashed, face down, on the bed, grabbing my stuffed horse, who I called Bullseye.

"1 day down..." I muttered. "165 more to go..."

Kill me now.

* * *

**A/N: I really suck at Texas accents. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Toy Story.**

* * *

***Time skip to Halloween night* *Jessie's POV***

"...And then she turned out to be the other mother-" Ham said, but got interrupted by Buzz.

"This is Coraline, dude. You're just telling the movie." He said.

We had all gone to Woody and Andy's house for Halloween to watch scary movies and tell scary stories and have a sleep over (My uncle was so thrilled... which is odd, because he always keeps an eye on me). I've made some friends scence I started school. Rex, Hamilton (AKA Ham), Buzz, Trixy, Patrick (AKA Potato Head), Presley (Prickles), Bonnie, Slink, and Bo.

Rex was a easily scared kid with dark green hair to match his eyes. He LOVES dinosaurs (The only thing that doesn't make him scared), his favorite being the T-rex. Coincidence, right? His favorite colour is green, as far as I can tell because of his green clothes. His last name is really hard for me to pronouse. It's like a forin language.

Hamilton Bennit, also known as Ham, is kinda a chubby kid. He loves piggy banks. His hair is a light reddish-gold colour, but he might'a dyed it before. He wears different shirts, depending on his mood.

Buzz Light, (I call him Bud Light, but never to his face), was a taller stronger kid. He was a big Space Geek if'n I ever saw one, though. His hair he dyed purple for a dare, but the dye stayed in and now it's stuck like that. He, as far as I can tell, always wears some sorta space thing on him.

Trixy Tri was a short girl, around 4'8 maybe. She had long blond hair with blue streaks, and she, like Rex, loved dinosaurs. Her favorite was the Trisaretops, though. Again, the irony. I don't think I've ever seen her without some happy colour on.

Patrick Macen, who we call Potato head because he can dislocate all his bones like those Mr. Potato Head dolls. He wore a hat a lot, so I don't know what his hair looks like, but I'm guessin' short and brown. Not much to say about him, but he sure can ruin the mood.

Presley Pants, we call him Prickles, never asked why, but I think it's because he can be snobby. He was an English boy with long brown hair. Like Patrick, he could be a real buzz-kill.

Bo Peap. Sometimes, she can bring a literal meaning to 'dumb blonde'. Her younger sister is Bonnie. Focusing on her, though, her hair is golden yellow and she wears a lot of dresses.

Slink Lee, was a tall, fairly skinny kid. His hair was like an orange brown colour. e looked almost twenty-five, rather then sixteen, and when he said somethin', it sounded like there was somethin' in is throat, non-the-less, he was pretty cool, and one of the few of us who could drive.

Finally, Bonnie Peap was younger then the rest of us. She had short brown hair, and was vary energetic she was bisically the opposite of Bo, in looks and energy, anyway. She was an eighth grader who insisted on comin' with us. (Also because Bo's parents said, and I quote: "Bring Bonnie with you!")

I also made some enemies, but they were friends with Sid. Anyway, back to what's happening. We're telling stories, and Ham basically re-told the movie 'Coraline' and Buzz called him out.

"It is not!" Ham defended.

"Yeah it is." Slink said. "I've seen it a thousand times, you just re-told it word for word."

"Like you guys have a better one!"

I sighed.

"Why don't we play a game of hide-'n'-seek?" Andy said.

Everyone nodded.

"How we deside-" Rex got cut off by all of us putting fingers on our noses. "Aww man! Okay, okay..."

The nose knows, every-time!

Rex started counting, and everyone hid. I was stuck on where to hide. I was in Andy's room, seeing as we were using both upstairs and down stair, I heard Rex yell "Ready-or-not" I panicked and hid in the closet, and closed the door.

...

...

..

Oh crap! I compleatally forgot I was claustrophobic! I looked around and it felt like the walls were closing in. I backed up ageist the door, and it felt like I couldn't breath. I started giggling the door handle, I don't care if I get caught or not, I just need outta here, NOW! I couldn't get the door open, which made me panic. Not again. Not again! I'm gonna die in here! Why was I so stupid?! I banged on the door, feeling tears streak down my face. I went to my knees, full out cryin' like a baby and shakin'. What if... what if I'm stuck in here forever? I huddled near the door. I wanted to yell for someone, but I couldn't find my voice. I'm gonna die in here...

***Woody's POV***

"You're to good at this, Rex." I said to my green haired friend.

"It's because I'm always it." He said.

"Hold on! He didn't find Jessie, yet!" Patrick said.

That was true. Jessie was no where amungest us.

"I think she hid up stairs, I think she was in my room." Andy said.

"I'll go see. You guys pick out a scary movie, NOT made by Tim Burton." I said, running up stairs into Andy's room.

I looked under the bed, and every where else in the room, except the closet. I don't know why I didn't check there first. I walked over to it and pulled open the door, and found Jessie curled up in a ball. It actually broke my hart.

"Jessie?" I asked. "You alright?"`

"W-Woody?" She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, then hugged me. "Woody!"

"Hey. Are you okay? You look liked you were forced in there."

"Um... I panicked when Rex said 'ready-or-not' then hid in the closet, but forgot I was claustrophobic and just... broke down." She looked down at the floor. "But, I'm fine."

"Well. Okay? C'mon we're gonna watch a scary movie!"

"Is it gonna be that Tim Burton one again? 'Cause that ain't scary."

"No."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, well let's go love birds!" Patrick said, when heck did he get here? "We got all six Child's Play movies."

"You won Hide-'n'-Seek, by the way." I said.

"I'm gonna do this for two reasons then; YEEEEE-HAAAWWW!" She yelled, like she was never in the closet, flailing her red cowboy hat in the air.

"Right in my ear." Patrick said.

"Sorry."

"Now let's go! Andy got popcorn and root-beer!"

***12:12 AM***

"Here's the last Child's Play movie." Trixy said, sticking the DVD in.

We had just finished watching five Chucky movies. Andy, Buzz, Ham, Bonnie, and Bo fell asleep I think near the starts of the third one, and Jessie was half-asleep. I smiled, and lightly kicked her leg, near where she had placed her stuffed horse, which made her jump and let out a small yelp. Those who were awake (Rex (Who probably won't sleep for a week), Trixy, Prickles, Patrick, and Ham) started laughing, which I couldn't help but join in on.

"You're mean Woody Davis." She said with a fake pout. "Anyway, we down to the last one, yet?"

"_Curse of Chucky_ just started." I said. "So yes."

"Ah, they were watering Chucky down when the put out _Bride of Chucky_. All he is now is a comic releaf..." She muttered, turning to her side and grabbing the horse.

Within thirty minutes, it was only me and Ham up. Jessie was right, Chucky's nothing but a comic releaf. Speaking of her, she makes me feel weird. Like... Dejavu mixed with the feeling like vomiting... in a good way... Weird. I wish Sid would leave her alone, but this _is_ Sid Phillip, so no chance. I smiled, not noticing where, or rather who, I was smiling at.

"Woody!" Ham yelled in my ear.

"GAH!" I screamed before falling onto the floor. "What?!"

"Pff-s-sorry, man! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, laughing. "I was asking if you were ready to turn this off and sleep, because I'm beat!"

"Yeah, alright." I said, then realized I couldn't find the remote. "Um... leave the movie running. I can't find the remote under all this mess..."

"Kay."

And that was the night.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
